Teacher's Pet
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: "We're getting a new teacher, duh!" Yuki face palmed. "DUDE, SERIOUSLY? AWESOMENESS!" Alfred cheered, blue eyes sparkling. "As long as they're not as creepy as the last one..." Shelby mumbled. The trio of Shelby and her friends drove the last teacher to quit. But what happens when they get a new, strict teacher? (Teacher!Germany x Student!OC) (As always, rating may change later)
1. Passing Notes

"Uggghhhh I HATE German class!" Shelby groaned, blowing her black hair out of her face.  
"Only 'cause you SUCK at it!" Her younger, but taller, best friend Yuki laughed at her.  
"Wow, thanks for the support, dude!" She rolled her green eyes but grinned a bit at her own sarcasm.  
"Bitte~!" The taller girl laughed once more, sitting on her desk.  
"What ever..." Shelby sighed.  
"Hmm...wonder what's taking the teacher so long to get here?" Alfred, the third individual to there trio, was sitting in the desk behind Yuki, poking the back of her head with a pencil.  
She turned around and snatched the pencil, snapping it in half, "STOP THAT!"  
"M-My Pencil!" Alfred whined, looking at it with a sad face as it was handed back to him.  
"You guys didn't hear?" Yuki ignored the blonde.  
"Hear what?" Shelby and Alfred asked at the same time.  
"We're getting a new teacher, duh!" Yuki face palmed.  
"DUDE, SERIOUSLY!? AWESOMENESS!" Alfred cheered, blue eyes sparkling.  
"As long as they're not as frigging creepy as the last one..." Shelby mumbled.  
"Pfft! I bet this one will be a hot chick!" Alfred fist pumped.  
"What makes you think it won't be a guy, dumbass?" Yuki asked, sighing at how one-tracked her male friend's mind was.  
Shelby simply laughed a bit at her two best friend's bickering and took out her Invader Zim ear-buds, messing with her iPod until she located one of her favorite bands, "Goodnight Nurse". She hit shuffle and "Death Goes to Disco" flooded her ears. Without realizing, she was signing along.

"Midnight and I'm dancing with the devil,  
She whispers thoughts of pure evil,  
I see a vision of an angel,  
Gunshot and my heart goes.

Jumpstart my heart,  
Burn on through the dark,  
Poison in my blood,  
I will come undone,

Midnight and I'm dancing with the devil,  
He whispers thoughts of pure evil,  
I see a vision of an angel,  
Gunshot pull the trigger and my heart goes,  
I THINK I LOVE HIM SO!

Oh YEAH, disco,  
You make my body go,  
Oh YEAH, baby,  
Look what you do to me,

Give up the fight,  
And kiss me goodnight,  
Then let this disease,  
Take hold of me.  
My heart is dead,  
I lift up my head,  
It seems I have bled,  
All that I ha-"  
Her ears buds were yanked out and she flinched, "Wh-..What the hell, dude!?"  
"First off, I am not your 'dude'. Und second, I can already tell you're going to be the problem student, ja?" Said a deep, masculine voice.  
She looked up and went wide eyed, seeing a tall blue eyed blonde man standing next to her desk, holding her ear-buds. Shelby tried to find words but instead just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, face going red.  
"I'll let you off the hook...THIS TIME." He gave her a stern look, returned her ear-buds, turned around, and headed back to the front on the room.  
"As I vas saying, mein name is Mr. Beilschmidt, und zhat is vhat you vill call me! I will not respond to 'Mr. B' or anyzhing of the sort. Do I make mein self clear?"  
Shelby felt something hit her in the side of the head. She looked down at her desk to see a folded up piece to paper. She knew it was from Yuki, and opened it:

{Bwuahahaha! Omg, you've got the hotts for the new teacher! Don't ya?}

Blushing and sighing at how childish passing notes was, especially with how much more convenient texting was, Shelby picked up her purple mechanical pencil and quickly wrote down in her messy scrawl:

{Dude, wtf? What makes you think THAT?}

She flicked it over at Yuki, and tried to pay attention to her rather attractive new German teacher...until she was hit in the side of the head again.

{LOL! You liiiiiike him~! Don't lie, you're blushing!}  
{Grr, fine! I admit it! Happy!?}

Shelby mentally face palmed and was about to flick the note back to Yuki. Until a hand larger than hers took it from her desk.  
[F-Fuck!] She thought and looked up at Mr. Beilschmidt, face quickly reaching the color of a strawberry.  
He sighed and rubbed his temples, "I knew you vould be a trouble maker..."  
He began to open the note...  
[SHIIIIIT! Omg I'm soooooo dead! DEAD I SAY, DEAD!]  
But before he could read it, Yuki snatched it and scanned the new message. She grinned and quickly folded it back up into a tiny square, and popped it into her mouth.  
Both Shelby and the teacher went wide eyed, surprised.  
Alfred was trying to suppress his laughter while Yuki didn't hide it at all, grinning like an insane person.  
"Are...all American teenagers zis...STRANGE?" Mr. Beilschmidt was finally out of his state of shock.  
"Pretty much, Mr. B!" Alfred smiled big.  
"I told you not to call me zhat!" The teacher glared at his annoying student.  
"Heheh...whoops! Sorry!"  
Just then, the bell rung.  
"BOOYAH! Saved by the bell, yo!" Alfred and all the students ran off to their lockers, seeing as it was the end of the day.  
Yuki threw out the soggy paper and waited for Shelby as she packed up her things. The two were about to exit the class room, but Mr. Beilschmidt told Shelby to stay after for a moment.  
Yuki smirked at the nervous girl and mouthed 'You behave now!'  
Shelby shot a glare at Yuki's retreating form and stuck her tongue out.  
"Ahem!" Mr. Beilschmidt cleared his throat.  
Shit...it was just Shelby and her new found crush in the room now...  
"Vhy are you such a trouble maker? You seem like you are intelligent...so vhy are you failing German class?" He sighed from behind his desk.  
"Well...I...uhh. It's just that...umm." She couldn't get her brain to work.  
He rolled his eyes, "Ok...let's try a simpler question, ja? Vhat were you passing notes about vith your friend? That Albert boy I assume?"  
"Alfred!? H-HELL no!" Shelby laughed.  
The German teacher blinked and then gave a small smile, the first Shelby had seen on him.  
[Oh gawd...he's even hotter when he smiles!]  
"Oh, zhat's a relief." He said, eyes now locked with hers.  
"...Uhhh...why's that a good thing?" She went red and looked away from his light blue eyes.  
"Oh, vell-" He stopped when Yuki came into the room, looking annoyed.  
"Shelby! I was waiting for you and missed the damn bus!"

"Sorry, I vas just telling Shelby zhat she has detention for three days starting tomorrow." Mr. Beilschmidt put his serious face back on immediately.  
"...wait WHAT!?" Shelby yelled.  
"You heard me, now go catch a ride vith someone before everyone is gone!"

...In the end, they had to walk home. But at least their house was only about ten minutes away.


	2. Nurse Paco!

The bell rang, signaling the start of 6th period...gym.

"OK! EVERYONE TO THE LOCKER ROOMS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!" Mrs. Héderváry (Hungary) yelled, pointing to the back of the gym.

"YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!" Mr. Bonnefoy (France) added, giving a rape face to the boys.

"Onhonhonhon." He laughed, walking to the back of the gym.

As Alfred and his half brother, Matthew Williams (Canada), heard their gym teacher's creepy laugh they cringed, running at full speed to the locker room and shutting the door in the Frenchman's face.

"Wow, you boys are just full of energy today!" He said, opening the door and walked in.

They suddenly heard a bit of a frightened yelp and all looked over at the door.

"A-A GIRL!" They all yelled, staring at Yuki who was standing there in the door way, a bit red faced.

"Uhhh...guess I shoulda taken that right turn at Albuquerque!" She looked around at all the boys, realizing where she was.

Her eyes landed on Gilbert (Prussia) for a moment, seeing him shirtless. She blushed worse and screamed, running out of the room.

"..." Everyone was quiet expect for Gilbert who bust out laughing.

"I am so awesome!" He continued laughing, Gilbird popping out of his gym locker and chirping.

"SHHHH!" He scolded and put the yellow chick back into his gym locker.

Once all the boys were finished changing they walked out into the gym to see Yuki, Shelby, and another very short girl, Alexis. Gilbert saw Yuki and smirked at her, winking, she just glared with a bit of a blush and looked away.

"Ok! Today, we are going to practice some basic baseball techniques!" Mr. Bonnefoy yelled, everyone becoming silent.

"You will be partnered up into groups of three!" Mrs. Héderváry continued.

The last two groups to be selected were: Alfred, Matthew, and Alexis. Then Yuki, Shelby, and Gilbert.

After everyone was split into groups, the class walked outside to do laps around the soccer field.

"Alright! You ready dude? Cause here comes the THUNDAH!" Alfred yelled to his brother.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Matthew was pounding his fist into his catcher's mitt, "I can catch any ball you throw at m-!" He was cut off by a ball hitting him square in the face, knocking him over.

He staggered to his feet with the ball in his hand. "Hey, I've got an idea. How bout we play so that no one gets slaughtered?"

"You mean you want me to throw it like Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"That works, Cause then we can both have fun!" Matthew still seemed nervous.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Mr. Bonnefoy yelled and glared at the brothers.

Alexis was left out, but by seeing how much of a monster Alfred was, she didn't at all mind.

Matthew, was once again, hit in the face, but it looked as though much harder this time.

[Ouch...that looks painful...] Alexis thought, feeling sorry for Matthew.

"Not very fun, a little slower."

"Let me try again!"

"Sure thing pal."

Alfred this time hit Matthew in the eye, breaking one of his glasses lenses.

"M-Maybe I should use the word softer."

"HERE!" He hit his brother in the mouth.

"I wonder if I should go get one of the teachers..." Alexis mumbled.  
"THE AWESOME ME WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS OVER YOU TWO!" Gilbert cackled at Yuki and Shelby.

"I can't believe how egotistical this dude is..." Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? YOU'RE ON!" Yuki had her game face on.

So Gilbert and Yuki battled it out, neither missing the ball by even a second.

"You're not so bad!" Yuki grinned.

"Neither are you...but here is where I win!" He threw it at an odd angle, smirking.

However, it went flying to the side and hit Shelby in the leg, causing her to collapse. She winced as she fell to her knees.

"Gilbert you dick..." Yuki sighed and went to Shelby's side.

"I-It's not MY fault you didn't catch it!" He defended lamely.

Alfred noticed what was going on and rushed over to Shelby along with the teachers and Matthew, not to mention Alexis. Soon a crowd had gathered.

"Woah! Shelby, dudette! You ok?" Alfred seemed worried.

"I think so..." She tried to stand but her ankle immediately gave out.

"Shelby I think you need to go to the nurse..." Mr. Bonnefoy sighed.

"Ugh...Fine." Shelby finally managed to stand, but only for a moment.

Before she could fall Alfred caught her and slung her arm over his shoulder, him leaning down since he was considerably taller.

"Don't worry, Me and Yuki will take her."

Yuki gaped "B-But! Me and Gilbert!" She looked disappointed.

"Dude c'mon! We're the three musketeers!" Alfred grinned.

"Fine...BUT DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!" She looked at Gilbert as she walked away, doing the 'I'm watching you' thing.

"She's cute...but kinda scary." He said quietly after she was gone.

***At the Nurse's Office***

Nurse Paco (Cuba) sighed as he looked at Shelby's ankle, "You're in here way too much, Shelby!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not like I come here on purpose!" She grumbled.

"Sure." He gave her a knowing look.

"Hey, you can't blame me for skipping out on classes sometimes! And when I get in fights the bitches that I go up against deserve it!" She crossed her arms.

Nurse Paco had just rolled his eyes and given her an ice-pack. She sat there for a while holding it to her ankle, getting impatient.

"Can you stand?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, let's get back to gym and get changed for our next class." Shelby stood shakily.

***In Science Class***

"Ok, today we're going to be dissecting frogs." Mr. Zwingli (Switzerland) instructed.

"Pfft, Cliché." Alfred laughed a bit nervously.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert grinned from next to the blonde.

"Dude...take it easy." Alfred gulped, seeing the albino gouging out the frog's eye with a scalpel.

"...Squishy." Yuki poked it with a gloved hand.

"Die! Die frog, die!" Yuki couldn't help but laugh to herself as Gilbert cut open the frog at the table in front of her and Shelby.

Alfred looked like he was gonna puke.

Shelby sliced into the frog and her nose immediately scrunched up at the smell, "Dude, that's like epicly gross."

She looked around the room and saw Berwald (Sweden) Staring blankly at the entrails of his frog. His partner, Tino (Finland), had fainted.

Mr. Zwingli gave a bored look, "Just leave him, but make sure he doesn't drool on the frog or tools."


	3. The book

Yuki, scary as it was, just so happened to be the first student to walk into German class. She looked at Mr. Beilschmidt to see him sleeping on his desk.

Yuki grinned evilly and walked up to the dry-erase board, and began to work on her masterpiece.

A short moment after she was done students began to file into the classroom and took their seats.

Shelby was the last to walk in, mere seconds before the bell rang. Upon hearing the bell ring, Mr. Beilschmidt awoke with a jolt.

He looked around the class at his students to see them all laughing hysterically. Except for Shelby, who was blushing furiously.

"Und just vhat is so funny!?" He glared at all of the teens.

"Look behind you!" Yuki smirked and pointed to the board.

"Vhat?" He turned and his face paled, and then quickly went red.

On the board in bubbles letters was one sentence along with a crude drawing.

"_I like my huge Aryan boner. By Yuki 3!"_ And next to it was a drawing of him from the waste down with a bulge in his boxers.

"YUKI! DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, still blushing; now facing his students once more.

He spun around and grabbed the board eraser and a spray bottle, quickly erasing the embarrassing image and words.

"Hmm...I guess I shouldn't have put my name..." She mumbled.

"Dude that was gross but HILARIOUS!" Alfred whisper yelled to both Yuki and Shelby, who had yet to return to her normal color.

"I know, I'm such an evil mastermind!" Yuki laughed.

"...Yeah, totally." Shelby was still flustered.

A few minutes later, the class had finally settled down. And so the lesson began.

Shelby spaced out, and began to daydream about Mr. Beilschmidt.

In her mind he pinned her to the wall in detention and kissed her passionately, as she felt his arousal against her stomach.

[Oh gawd! I'm turning into a pervert now!] She thought and shook her head to push away the dirty thoughts of her German teacher.

"Shelby! How do you say 'I need to do my homework for once'?" The object of her affection broke her out of her trance.

"Uhh...Ich mag Kuchen?"

"You like cake...?" Mr. Beilschmidt groaned and face palmed.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Yuki screamed.

"Umm...danke for zhat, Yuki." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Gern geschehen!" She grinned.

"Anyvay...Back on topic..."

About an hour later, class was over and the bell that signaled the end of the day went off. Everyone packed up their things and rushed out of the room, most of the girls gossiping about what Mr. Beilschmidt really looked in boxers.

Before the tall Aryan could stop her, Yuki ran from the room, escaping detention for the day.

"Suckah!" She laughed as she fled

"...Shit." Shelby whispered to herself, knowing that detention would be terribly awkward with just her and the teacher.

"I vant you to work on zhese pages in your text book, ja?" He instructed, his bright blue eyes staring directly into hers after writing five page numbers on the board.

"Uhh...that's quite a bit...but ok." She blushed and averted her gaze.

"Zehr gut." He sat back down at his desk.

[Ok...I only have to last for a couple hours...how hard could that be?]

Shelby looked down at the book and opened it to the pages she was instructed to complete.

[What the!? These are year three lessons!] She thought in a panic, seeing as this was only a year two German class.

She glared up at him but as she saw the peaceful look on his face as he read his book her face softened.

[He really is...amazing looking...]

"Hm? Is somezhing wrong?" He asked.

"Uhh...this is year three...I have no idea what almost any of this says." She said sheepishly.

"Ah...I could help you if you vant?"

"S-sure."

"Come up to my desk."

She nodded and pulled a chair up next to him and sat down awkwardly, fidgeting a tad.

He put his book into the top right drawer of his desk and closed it, locking it as well. This was somewhat suspicious, but Shelby shrugged it off.

"Ok..." He began reading the instructions at the top of the page, which where of course written in German. Thankfully though, he was reading them to her in English.

"Do you understand now?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Uhh...yeah."

He nodded and stood up and began writing the vocabulary words on the board, along with their meanings. She spun around in the chair and studied them closely.

After a few moments she turned back around and began to scribble messy letters in her notebook. He leaned over her shoulder and looked at the paper.

"Ja...Zehr gut." She shivered at feeling his warm breath on her neck.

[This. Is so. Not fair!] She mentally whined, cheeks burning red.

However, since he was behind her he couldn't see how flustered she was.

She quickly regained her composer so he wouldn't catch on to what she was going through.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"See? Vhen you actually put your mind to it, you are very good at German." He smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Th-thanks..."

"So Shelby..." He began.

"Yes?" She looked over her shoulder, going bright red at how close their faces were.

"Do you...have a boyfriend?" He questioned, face serious once more.

"N-no. Why?" She stuttered.

"I vas just vondering if zhat vas vhat alvays distracts you." He said, looking down at her.

"Ah. Ok." She nodded.

Mr. Beilschmidt sat back down in his chair and pulled his book out.

Shelby glanced over at it stealthily. She went wide eyed and gasped, face going completely red. He...He was reading a dirty book!

How could she tell? The books name was 'Secret Submission', not to mention the cover picture was of a girl in skimpy clothing with a collar and chain around her neck.

[Holy fuck dude...don't tell me...he's into bondage!?] She went even redder.

"Shelby? Vas ist los?" He asked, looking up at her and then looking to where she was looking.

He chuckled and grinned, "You seem curious about mein book, ja?"

"Oh! I...uhh...well, I mean!" She said lamely cheeks still burning red.

He smirked. "Aren't you too young to be thinking about adult novels?"

"Th-that's not it!" Shelby stuttered.

"Oh? Then what is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I...I'm just surprised..." She was thoroughly embarrassed.

"I see."

Mr. Beilschmidt looked into his short student's eyes, and then his gaze slowly traveled downward. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how big her breasts were until now! They had to be at least D cups. His eyes went lower, admiring the subtle curves of her body. And her hips where about the perfect width.

"M-Mr. Beilschmidt? Wh-what are you looking at?" Shelby questioned shyly.

"Nozhing much...Just thinking of somezhing I believe to be a taboo..." He answered, now looking her in the eyes once more.

He scanned her face and for the first time realized she had a piercing on the right side of her lower lip.

"Mr. Beilsch-" He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Hush, mein liebeling."

He stood up and pulled her up with him and leaned down to be at eye level with her. Shelby then realized that Mr. Beilschmidt had her backed up against the board in the front of the room.

"Mr...Beilschmidt...what are you-?"

"Vhen ve are alone, call me Ludwig." He stared into her eyes hungrily.

"O-ok...Ludwig."

"Das ist better." He crashed his lips down onto hers.

"Mmph!" Her eyes widened and her face went about 20 shades of pink but she eventually relaxed into the kiss.

He removed his lips from hers, their mouths only about an inch away. He gently tugged at her lip piercing with his teeth.

"Ahhh! L-Ludwig!" She gasped.

"Ja?" He stopped and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Wh-...why are you doing this?"

"Shelby...I don't know vhy...but I can't keep my eyes off of you." He kissed her tenderly.

She blushed badly and nodded. She didn't entirely mind, seeing as she really liked him.

"Gut." He then took her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head, pinning her down.

He kissed her once more and bit her bottom lip, earning a gasp and small noise of pain from her, her lips parting instinctively.

Ludwig's tongue immediately shot into Shelby's mouth and began to explore his new found territory.

"Mmm!" She moaned softly.

He smirked against her mouth and licked her tongue a few times and then rubbed his own against hers. She let out a muffled sound of pleasure. Even with his eyes closed he managed to find her breasts, caressing them, gently rubbing and squeezing.

She moaned once more and he broke off the kiss, only to kiss from her jaw down her neck. He licked at her collar bone and bit her pale flesh. She winced, so to ease her pain he began placing soft kisses and licked in circles around the forming bruise.

She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip to refrain from moaning loudly. What had caused such a reaction was that her teacher had slid his hands up her tight hoodie and was rubbing her chest through her bra. He then felt the nubs at the peaks of her breasts begin to harden.

"Ohhhh~! Ludwig!" She moaned a bit louder than before.

At hearing her say his name in such a manner, he noticed a tent forming in his pants. It pressed against them almost painfully so, the pants becoming a bit too tight for his erection.

Shelby blushed furiously and gasped, feeling his boner against her stomach.

[Oh...oh my god...th-this is almost like my daydream...but soooooo much better!]

"Sorry about zhat..." He nibbled on her neck.

The pressure in his pants was building up and it hurt. He wanted so badly to free himself. But for Shelby's sake, he dealt with it.

He nibbled on her ear but then frowned, releasing her wrists and stepping back.

She was panting a bit. Never had she felt anything so...wonderful.

"Shelby, I-...I'm so sorry...I couldn't control mein self." He said, feeling ashamed.

"It's...o-ok." She said between breaths.

"Nein, it is not." He sighed, "You're just so...tempting. I can't help but vant you badly."

"I see..." She blushed and looked away; disappointed that he was only sexually interested in her.

"Vhy the face?" He cupped her chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"B-because I like you, Mr. Beilschmidt! I really do...but you're not interested in me like that...And...that was the farthest I've ever gone...with anyone."

"Shelby, I had no idea...please forgive me." He frowned once more.

She began to cry and he hesitantly hugged her, rubbing her back.

"All-all guys ever want is t-to use me!" She sniffled.

"Shelby...I don't vant to use you...you're a very special young lady...but you're under aged. And I'm not yet sure of my own feelings. I don't know vhat I vant."

Ludwig felt his shirt getting a bit damp from his student's tears and he put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for a brief moment until Shelby's tears subsided.


	4. Cooking Class

"Ok crass, today we are going to make Varentine's Chocorates." Mr. Honda (Japan) Announced.

"Shit...who am I going to give _mine _to!?" Shelby sighed quietly.

"Pfft! To Mr. B, of course! DUH!" Alfred whisper-yelled from next to her.

"H-how do you!? Ugh...Lemme guess, Yuki told you?" She groaned

"Nope! I guessed, and now i know I'm right!" He grinned.

"Fuck you..." She mumbled.

By the time their short conversation was finished, Mr. Honda had begun to instruct the class.

"First we take the Chocorate and mert it. You may shape it however you want, and firr it with anything you find on your desk."

Shelby looked at the small melting pot on the desk and put about one third of the bag of chocolate into it. She turned it on and stirred it occasionally. She next poured it into a heart shaped mold and waited for it to harden and cool in the fridge at the back of the class room. A short while later she went to check on it to find it was ready.

She removed it from the fridge and set it on her desk on a paper plate with a paper towel underneath the plate. She flipped the chocolate hear over and cut a small hole into the underside of it to put vanilla cream filling in with a frosting bag. After that was done she sealed the hole up with a small amount of chocolate and waited for it to dry on her desk. A few minutes afterwards it was ready to decorate.

She carefully carved a smaller heart shape into the chocolate and overlapped that heart with a small one in the right bottom corner. She then covered the larger heart in a light shade of pink, and the larger heart a darker shad of pink. She translated a something in German on her iPod, then taking the red frosting. Shelby wrote the short sentence in small cursive lettering on the top side of the heart, _"Ich mag dich viel, Herr Beilschmidt"_, or in English, _"I like you alot Mr. Beilschmidt"_.

"D'awwww!" Yuki was suddenly standing behind Shelby, grinning.

"Sh-shut up." Shelby blushed.

Alfred laughed a bit from next to the short girl, "Dude you have the hots for him BAD!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" She pouted.

By the end of class Shelby had put her chocolate for her teacher into a small box, wrapping it in Purple and Black heart paper that she had made herself. To finish it off, she put a light blue bow on top of it.

"I really hope he likes it..." She said nervously.

In the second class of the day, Math with Mr. Lovino Vargas (Romano), Shelby drew during the entirety of the period. Oh how she hated math. Yuki always helped her with her assignments and home work, not to mention helping her cram the night before every test.

Then Came English, and Shelby slept through, more or less, all of it. She had the highest grade in the class, and aced all her tests, projects, reports, and quizzes. It was one of her two best classes, she loved writing.

Fourth period was lunch.

Alfred stood at the front of the line and smiled at The Lunch Lady.

"Hey there Ms. Yao!" He grinned.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? I. AM. A MAN!" Mr. Yao screamed in frustration.

"Whoa, Whoa. Chillaaaax." Alfred said, paying for his Cheese Burger, Fries, and Soda.

He went and sat down with Shelby, Yuki, and his twin brother Matthew.

"You never learn, do you?" Matthew sighed.

"Nope!" Alfred grinned big, taking a swig of his soda.

Shelby took a bite of her Peanut Butter & Jelly sandwich that she had brought from home.

WOOT! STUDY HALL! Why was the the troublesome trio so excited you may be wondering? Because the Teacher that supervised study hall, Mr. Karpusi, had a tendency to fall asleep. Today, luckily, happened to be one of those days.

Shelby managed to stealthily sneak out of the library where the fifth period Study hall was held.

She peaked through the window of the door that lead into the teacher's lounge, and, seeing it was vacant, snuck in. Fifth period was when almost all the teachers were on lunch break.

She opened the door quietly, but Saw the Principal, Gramps (Rome), as Shelby called him since they had gotten to know each-other well with how often she was in his office.

"Hey, Shelby! What on earth are you doing in here?" He furrowed his brow.

"Uhh...well, that is..." She stuttered.

He saw the present in her hand and grinned, snatching it and peaking inside.

"Ahh, it seems that along with many other girls you have a crush on the new German teacher! Am i right or am i right?" He smirked.

"...N-no." She lied poorly.

"Well, i suppose i can let this slide...for now." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Buuut, you may want to put on his desk the day after tomorrow morning, Around 6:30. He doesn't get in until about 7." Gramps winked and left the room, but not before waving over his shoulder and saying good luck to Shelby.


	5. Valentine's Day!

The next morning Shelby got into school early, around 6:45, seeing as Alfred had driven her and Yuki. Once they had entered the building and were standing in front of the German class room, Shelby gulped and entered the room, using a spare Key Gramps had lent her.

She saw a huuuuge pile of Valentine's stacked on Mr. Beilschmidt's desk, and she frowned.

"I've got absolutely no chance." She sighed.

Sitting down the teacher's desk, she pulled a purple gel pen out of her messenger bag and began writing a poem in her best handwriting on a piece of note book paper. It took her about ten minutes to finish her poem.

She pulled out the keyboard tray and placed the keyboard on top of his desk. She set the folded up poem where the keyboard had been and put the box containing the chocolate heart she made on top of it.

As she exited the room Alfred grinned and gave her a thumbs up, Where as Yuki glomped her and feigned crying, "They...They grow up so fast!"

But the, they heard foot steps and Mr. Beilschmidt's voice Talking to their art teacher, Mr. Feliciano Vargas (Italy).

The trio fled and ran into the Principal's office.

"G-Gramps...I...I did it..." Shelby said between pants.

"Good Job~! Now give me the key back?" He smiled.

She placed it on his desk.

"Well i suggest you get to you're first period class, now! So run along."

The three made a mad dash for the Art Room and two seconds after the bell rang, plopped down into their seats.

Just as they were seated, Mr. Feliciano walked into the Class Room.

"Hello Students! Today you will be finishing any make-up work or uncompleted projects, Ve~!"

The class nodded.

Seeing as Shelby was caught up, she pulled out her sketch book and began drawing two roses with the stems intertwined. She finished her sketch in about 20 minutes and pulled a black fine point sharpie pen/marker out of the front pocket of her messenger bag. She traced over the sketch with the sharpie and then erased the pencil marks.

She then walked over to the art supply closet, grabbing out a box of colored Pencils, and walked back over to her desk.

Opening her Sketch book once more, she pulled out the green, pink, and light blue colored pencils. She colored the left rose blue and the right pink, shading them carefully after picking a light source for the picture. After lightly filling in the stems of the roses, she was done coloring. In her purple gel pen, she neatly wrote Mr. Beilschmidt's name centered on the bottom of the page, dotting the "I" in Ludwig and Beilschmidt with hearts.

By the time she had finished the entirety of her drawing, class was over.

...Math. Blah, Blah Equations. Blah, Blah, Blah Polynomials and Binomials. Bleeech. Shelby was highly thankful that it was over and wanted to epicly head desk by the time the dreadful class was over.

English! Today they were writing poems...LOVE poems. Shelby blushed and was happy that she had an extra copy of the poem she wrote for Mr. Beilschmidt.

She pretended to write for about 45 minutes and then handed in her paper to Mr. Kirkland (England) at his desk.

He read it and then smiled up at Shelby approvingly. "Impressive as always. Of course it's to be expected of my top student!"

**SKIP TO AFTER 4th period, 5th Period, 6th Period, and 7th Period**

It was the last class of the day...German. Shelby was extremely nervous. Mr. Beilschmidt walked into the room and went a bit wide eyed at the enormous pile of Chocolates and Boxes on his desk but quickly regained his composure. It was stacked even higher then it had been this morning!

Shelby groaned and rested her head in her arms on her desk, frowning.

Most of the other girls in the class were looking at Mr. Beilschmidt dreamily while giggling.

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed and wrote down a few page numbers from the text book on the board.

"While I...go through all of zhese...work on zhese pages in your text books. Do i make mein self clear?"

The class nodded and got to work. A few minutes later Shelby finally picked her head up and began working on the pages. Meanwhile, Mr. Beilschmidt groaned quietly and began going through the boxes, all marked with the girl's names.

About five minutes before class ended he finally noticed that his keyboard had been moved. He curiously pulled out the tray that it had formerly been on and saw a box. The box Shelby had secretly hidden, to be exact.

He raised a brow and picked it up, seeing a note under it. Unfolding it, he read the contents of the poem:

"You don't know what you feel,  
But I assure you mine are real.

Don't leave me now,  
Please let me win,  
I'll show you how,  
It could've been.

Hand in hand,  
Skin on skin,  
Lips to lips,  
Is how we should've been.

I'll wait for you,  
Cause I hope it's true,  
Will you ever,  
Like me too?

My heart's black and blue,  
From all that I've been through,  
Please don't hurt me now,  
I won't know what to do.

Please tell me it's Ok to bleed,  
For the one you care for,  
I hope its Ok for an atheist to pray,  
For help, or it will be to late before..."

Upon finishing reading it, he blushed quite a bit. He opened the last box, the one that had been sitting on top of the poem. Inside was the heart made by Shelby in cooking/baking class. He went back through all the tags from the other boxes and noticed Shelby hadn't left him anything. So he assumed this poem and final chocolate was from her. He smiled softly and looked up at his desk at her.

She noticed someone watching her and glanced around the class, her gaze finally settling on Her teacher's eyes.

Emerald eyes stared into Bright blue eyes, and Shelby went red.  
[Shit...does he know that one was from me?]

He mouthed 'Thank You.' to her and then went around and collected the assignment from the students.

Finally everyone shuffled out of the class room.

Shelby packed her bag quickly. Yuki had headed left class without her. However, before Shelby could hurry out of the room, Mr. Beilschmidt grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. He embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"The poem and box where my keyboard had been was from you, Ja?" He smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

"Y-yes..." She sighed.

He looked down at her, noticing the sad look on her face.

"Vas is vith the face? You look so...sad." He frowned.

"I'm sorry...i shouldn't have done this..." Tears stung at her eyes.

And with that, she pulled away from him and ran from the room.


	6. The Macarena and Gilbert's Trick!

_I am not trying to seduce you_

_When I dance they call me Macarena!_

_And the boys they say que estoy buena _

_They all want me, they can't have me_

_So they all come and dance beside me_

_Move with me, chant with me _

_And if you're good I'll take you home with me!_

"Wiggle your butt! AND TURN!" Mrs. Hedervary shouted from the front of the gym, grinning like a maniac as she instructed the class on dancing.

"She's a psychopath..." Alfred groaned from next to his brother.

"How do you-!? I-I THINK I'M DOING THIS WRONG!" Matthew cried when he got his arms twisted up and fell over.

Alexis stopped dancing and was immediately by his side.

"Kesesese! BEHOLD, THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS GILBERT!" The Albino shook his butt and turned.

"ASDFJHKJGHKGJNHGJIOBN~! EYYY MACARENA!" Yuki sung loudly, dancing perfectly, but sneaking a glance at Gilbert's ass.

Little did she know, he had his eyes on her as well.

"I hate this...so much..." Shelby mumbled under her breath, Dancing to the music.

"AND TURN! SING ALONG!"

_Ay! Ay! _

_Ay! Ay! _

_Ay! Ay! _

_I am not trying to seduce you_

_Ay!_

It was at that moment that Mr. Beilschmidt was walking past the gym with a stack of graded tests. He was smiling. Shelby had passed it, with an A none the less. The blasting music erased his smile though and he looked up at the source of the annoying noise. His face went a light shade of pink at seeing his favorite student dancing somewhat provocatively. He gulped and tried to get his legs to move but they refused, so he just stood there and watched, feeling like a creeper. Shelby didn't look particularly happy about the dancing...or singing..

Shortly After the song ended.

A new tune started and it brought an instant smile to her face. She bobbed her head and grinned, singing and dancing with Yuki before the teacher had even gotten the rest of the class started.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, _

_I'd been married long time ago! _

_Where did you come from, where did you go?_

_ Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_

Two front stomps, then two in the back. Stomp to the side and bring the leg up in the front. Bring it back down, stomp to the side, and bring it up in the back.

_He came to town like a midwinter storm _

_He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong _

_His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun _

_But all he had come for was having some fun_

Three steps to the right, crossing one leg over the other. Twirl back to the previous spot while making a lassoing motion with the index finger. Stop and clap.

Two front stomps, then two in the back. Stomp to the side and bring the leg up in the front. Bring it back down, stomp to the side, and bring it up in the back.

A few moments later the song had stopped and Shelby was smiling and panting. She seemed to have had a lot of fun. She smiled at Yuki, and they both looked to the rest of the class.

Alexis was doing pretty good, Canada was spazzing again. Alfred had it down mostly, and Gilbert had tripped over his own feet at the end and was currently laying on the ground swearing angrily.

Yuki laughed a bit and walked over to help him up. She offered her hand, which he took. She was about to pull him up, but Gilbert instead pulled her down...on top of himself.

She went red and tried to push up off of him but he had a tight grip on her waist.

"Let go of me, Gilbert!" She glared at him.

"Only on one condition!" He grinned mischievously.

"Fine! Anything, just...just lemme go!" She squirmed in his hands.

"Kesese! Great. Then I'll pick you up for the dance at 7. See you at your house Friday." He stood up and walked off to the locker room.

"And you better be looking hot as always." He said as he peeked his head back out the door, winked, and disappeared within.

"...Wh-...what the hell just happened?" Yuki was the most flustered Shelby had ever seen her. Her gaze was fixed on the door and her eyes were wide.

She stood there, unmoving for a good few minutes...until Shelby finally had to resort to whacking her over the head.

"Ow! Wha-...HEEEYYYY! TH-THAT BASTARD TRICKED ME!" Yuki growled angrily and stormed off towards the boys locker room.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Shelby grabbed her arm and drug her to the girls locker room.

Yuki was practically foaming at the mouth. _SHE WAS **PISSED**._

"I _HATE_ school dances! UGH! That dick face!" Yuki threw on her normal shirt and jeans, grumbling and ranting the whole time.


	7. Be Mine?

"Class Dismissed." Mr. Beilschmidt announced, sighing.

It was Friday. Tonight was...the Valentine's dance.

Yuki cringed. It wasn't that she didn't like Gilbert...cause she really did. It's just she detested school dances.

"Und just vere do you think you're going, Yuki?" The teacher called from behind her.

"Uhh...to go get ready for the dance with Shelby?"

"You still haven't shown up for detention even once!" He glared.

"Pfft. Like you can make me stay?" She smirked.

"Exactly vhat are you getting at?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Ohhh nothing...well, other than that i know what you did to Shelby when she had detention~!" She laughed.

The German's face went red.

"Sh-she told you?"

"Well, DUH! And don't think i won't let it slip to the Vice Principal (Austria)~!" She said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Y-you..UGH! Fine, your detention has been lifted..." He sighed in defeat.

"WOOT!" Yuki Cheered.

"BUT! ONLY if you do somezhing for me, ja?" Now it was Mr. Beilschmidt's turn to grin.

"Aaaand that would beeee?" She raised a brow questioningly.

"Tell me vhat Shelby's favorite song is. Make sure she doesn't dress in anyzhing too...provocative. Und lastly, Make sure she has no idea that ve talked about her. Understood?"

"Hehe...i think i get were this is going..." Yuki's smirk returned.

* * *

Alexis's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey! Alfred here!"__  
_

"Umm...hi? What's up...?" Alexis was curious as to what he wanted. It couldn't be anything good.

_"Mattie wanted to ask you to the dance but was to shy. Soooo...I'm asking you for him!"__  
_

"Really? S-sure!" She blushed and stuttered.

_"Sweet! He'll meet ya there around 7:30!"_

And the line went dead...

* * *

"You WHAT!?" Matthew screamed at his brother.

"Pffft. Relax, man! Your Bro is gonna take you under his wing!" Alfred smirked and slung his arm around his twin's shoulder.

"Oh Maple..."

* * *

"I don't know why I'm even going...You have a date and I don't..." Shelby sighed sadly.

"So? Maybe you'll meet someone there!" Yuki laughed, digging through Shelby's closet.

"Yeah right! I haven't had a boyfriend since sophomore year...two years!" The shorter female frowned.

"Hey...don't be so doom and gloom!"

Yuki was throwing things around Shelby's room.

"OOOH! Who knew you were the type to have dresses?" Yuki smirked and pulled out a short purple dress,

"...S-so what? Even I like to feel girly on occasion." Shelby pouted.

She went into the bathroom connected to her room and changed. She walked out, looking herself over in the full body mirror that was hung on the wall next to her bed.

The purple dress was about mid thigh length and had a deep v-neck. There was a ribbon towards the bottom and it had black frills at the bottom edge. It hugged her chest and hips, showing off her slight curves.

Shelby smiled at herself. She actually looked good.

"Ok! Now for shoes" Yuki was way too excited.

She began digging through the closet once more, flinging several pairs of skate shoes behind her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shelby yelped, nearly getting pegged in the head with a shoe.

"LOL, my bad! Hmmm...this should work!" Yuki tossed a pair of purple ripped knee length stockings at Shelby and handed her a pair of black dress shoes.

Shelby pulled them on, feeling rather confident of her looks.

"Make up! BUAHAHAHA!" Yuki laughed and did an evil pose.

"Oh geez dude. I'll do it myself, thank you very much!" Shelby stated, getting out her make up case.

She pulled out black eyeliner, mascara, light purple eye shadow, and some light pink vanilla flavored lip gloss.

She carefully applied her make up and sat on the bed, allowing Yuki to fix her hair in to pigtails. They combed purple temporary hair dye into the tips, and Shelby was ready.

Now it was Yuki's turn.

Shelby lent her a plaid black and gray mini skirt along with a crimson halter neck top.

Shelby did Yuki's make up and Yuki slid on fishnet leggings and black ankle boots with crimson laces.

Just then, the doorbell rung, and the two rushed downstairs. Yuki opened the door to see Gilbert standing on the front porch, clad in tight jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Kesesese! Well don't you look lovely!" he smirked, putting an arm around Yuki's waist and leading her to his car.

"Hey, since you technically forced me into this, you're driving Shelby too." Yuki grinned at Gilbert.

He rolled his eyes but agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~At the Dance~~~~~~~~~~

Shelby stood alone towards the back of the gym.

She watched Yuki dance with Gilbert, and saw Alexis awkwardly chatting with Matthew.

Shelby had gotten several perverted comments from guys, but refused to acknowledge any of them.

Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder and she spun around, startled.

She was looking at a rather tall guy's chest, and she looked up.

It was Mr. Beilschmidt! He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, the top button undone and had black jeans on.

"H-Hi, Mr. Beilschmidt." Shelby stuttered, blushing.

"Guten abend, Liebling. You look stunning." He smiled down at her.

[I thought I told Yuki to make sure Shelby vasn't wearing anyzhing revealing!] He thought, admiring his short student's looks.

"So...um, what are you doing here?" Shelby questioned, surprised to see him here.

"I came to see you." He flashed her another smile.

She was even more surprised at his words.

"So...vould you like to come with me?" he wrapped an arm around her, stroking her cheek with his other hand.

"Sure." She smiled shyly.

"Zehr Gut." He lead her outside to his car, opening the door for her.

Once they were in the car, he drove about 15 minutes, stopping in front of his house.

He once more put an arm around Shelby's waist and they walked into the house.

"Mr. Beilschmidt...what exactly are we doing here?" Shelby looked at her teacher as he walked across the living room, turning on a stereo.

She smiled, hearing Fireflies by Owl City playing.

He walked back over to her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

"Leibling, call me Ludwig, ja?"

"Ok, Ludwig. What are we doing here?" she asked, blushing at he closeness of their bodies.

"Shelby, may I have zhis dance?" The tall blonde man grinned down at her.

"Yes, of course." She looked up at him with a shy smile.

He snaked his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his torso. Ludwig started swaying back and forth and Shelby followed his lead.

Much too soon for Shelby's taste, the song ended and her Teacher pulled back fom her somewhat.

"L-Ludwig...what are you doing all of this for?" She blushed, looking away.

Ludwig cupped her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"I am now certain...I want you to belong to me, and only me. I want you as my own."

With that said, he inched his face closer to hers and finally their lips collided. The kiss was soft and sweet unlike the kisses the two had shared in school.

After a moment Ludwig pulled away from Shelby's lips and licked his own. She wouldn't deny it...that was incredibly hot.

"So...be mein Girl?" He whispered.

She threw her arms around the German, making him fall back onto the couch, her on his lap.

"Yes, Ludwig!" She hugged him tight and nuzzled his neck.

"Gut." He kissed her forehead and rested his hands on her lower back.

She snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest.  
Ludwig's cheeks were tinted the slightest bit pink from the feeling of her chest pressed up against his stomach.

He let out a quite groan.

"Ugh...zhis is not at all fair." he sighed.

It was then that Shelby noticed she was straddling her new Boyfriend's lap and had her chest against him.

"S-sorry about that." She went red.

"Mmm...don't worry...I'm enjoying it." He smiled a her, kissing her neck.

She shivered as he sucked at the base of her neck.

"You taste wonderful, Leibling." Ludwig murmured huskily.

Shelby shivered at his lips on her neck and the tone of his voice.

He unbuttoned and slid off his shirt. Shelby blushed as her eyes traveled over his muscular torso. She put her hands on his abs and shyly rubbed them. He let out a small moan in approval.

But they were then interrupted by Gilbert and Yuki walking into the room.

"..." Everything was silent for a moment...a LONG moment.

Then Yuki and Gilbert bust out laughing.

"Dumme kleine Bruder..." Ludwig mumbled, blushing, but not as bad as Shelby.

"Kesesese! Are we interrupting?" Gilbert cackled.

"Bow chika WOW wow~!" Yuki smirked, still laughing.

* * *

"Guten Abend" - "Good Evening"


	8. Disney and Bullies

"Oh my god..." Yuki went wide eyed.

"No way, dude..." Shelby groaned.

"I'm scared..." Alfred gulped.

"Kesesese, this won't be too bad!" Gilbert laughed in the face of danger.

The four stood in their gym uniforms, stunned.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! MR. BONNEFOY IS SICK, UND SO I VILL BE YOUR SUBSTITUTE GYM TEACHER FOR THE DAY!"

Yupp, you guessed it...Mr. Beilschmidt was in charge of gym today!

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I'd rather have Francey-Pants back..."

"So...umm...what are we doing todah-AH, OH MY GOD!" Shelby was startled and her ears were ringing.

Mr. Beilschmidt had sounded an air horn close to the group of four.

"LAPS AROUND THE SOCCER FIELD! FIVE OF ZHEM!" He yelled.

The class nodded nervously and took off. Well, except our favorite obnoxious albino. He stayed behind to mock his brother.

"So, tell me bruder...you must enjoy seeing Shelby in her gym uniform, am I right?"

Ludwig glared at his younger brother and yelled to the class, " YOU CAN ALL THANK GILBERT FOR THE ADDITIONAL FIVE LAPS YOU VILL BE DOING!"

After about 20 minutes the last of the class was finished running and everyone stood at attention, not wanting to get in more trouble.

"Ok, good warm up!"

"..." Everyone looked at the German man, baffled.

"That was WARM UP!?" Alfred groaned.

"Ja! Now..." He glared at the younger blonde male and suddenly music was playing.

"Let's get down to business!" Ludwig looked over the class.

_ To defeat the Huns_

"Did they send me daughters,

When I asked for sons?" Mr. Beilschmidt's eyes stopped on Matthew with that comment.

The timid twin yelped a bit and hid behind his brother.

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed, "You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll-make a man  
out of you!"

"But I'm NOT a man!" Yuki yelled.

He glared and then instructed the class to do push ups, 70 to be exact.

_Tranquil as a forest_  
_ But on fire within_  
_ Once you find your center_  
_ you are sure to win_

"You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you"

"I'm never gonna catch  
my breath!" Alfred panted, nearly collapsing.

"Say good-bye to those  
who knew me!" Gilbert whined, struggling to push himself back up.

"Boy, was I a fool last year  
for cutting gym!" Yuki jumped into the pool to do laps, as did the rest of the group.

"He's got 'em  
scared to death..." Shelby mumbled

"Hope he doesn't see  
right through me!" Alexis was just kind of walking in the pool rather than swimming.

"Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim!" Matthew cried, half serious-half joking.

_(Be a man)_  
_ We must be swift as_  
_ the coursing river_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the force_  
_ of a great typhoon_  
_ (Be a man)_  
_ With all the strength_  
_ of a raging fire_  
_ Mysterious as the_  
_ dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us_  
_ till the Huns arrive_

"Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?" Ludwig looked at Shelby and you could tell he was a bit disappointed.

Saying that she was upset about it was an understatement, she nearly started crying. Shelby stood and glared at him, walking off and back into the gym.

He frowned but pushed it aside, he had a job to do. He continued with the class, making a mental note to apologize to Shelby after school.

From that point in the class till the end, his bad mood got the better of him to an extent. He unknowingly was being harsher on the students.

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the Coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon!_

* * *

"Ugh...long day, much.." Shelby mumbled, taking things from her locker and packing her messenger bag.

She had skipped out on German class, so it was the end of the day now. Slamming her locker closed, she glared at it, thinking of her _'Boyfriend'_. She was mad at him...but she shouldn't be. He had to keep up a facade so that neither of them would get in trouble.

[After all...I'd never forgive myself if he was fired because of me. I should go apologize...] She thought with a sigh.

She turned from her locker to see a group of the popular girls glaring at her.

"And how may I be of service, oh your royal bitchy-ness?" Shelby rolled her eyes, directing her comment to the blonde that was wearing too much make-up at the front of the group.

"Don't play stupid. We all know you're god at it, but now's not the time!" The blonde sneered.

"What ever. What do you want, Ashley?" Shelby asked again.

"Well, girls...looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." The popular girls all laughed.

"Do WHAT the hard way, you stupid bimbo!?" Shelby was growing annoyed.

"Teach you to stay away from OUR German Sex God, of course!" One girl screeched.

"W-what?" Shelby blushed lightly.

"We know you gave him the Valentine that had German written on it! Judy saw you making it in Cooking class!" Ashley elaborated.

"S-so?" Shelby tried to keep her composure...this was bad.

"Trying to impress him or something!?" One girl questioned angrily.

"You all gave him valentines gifts too!" Shelby countered.

"But he actually seemed to _LIKE_ yours! Go figure..." Ashley frowned.

"So what?"

"SO, we're here to teach you a lesson!" Ashley shoved Shelby.

Just as Shelby was about to retaliate, she was held back by a couple of Ashley's minions. Ashley wouldn't have been much of a problem to handle if it weren't for the fact that this fight was one-sided.

Ashley's fighting was typical cat fight stuff. Hair pulling, scratching, that type of thing.

Shelby finally realized that only her arms were restrained, and brought her knee up to collide with Ashley's midsection. The blonde girl held her stomach for a moment, before opening Shelby's locker and allowing the other girls to shove Shelby into it.

They slammed it shut and locked the lock.

"Let's see her get out of THAT!" Ashley let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.


	9. Stop Being So Canadian!

"Gott verdammt!" Ludwig cursed, flipping his cell phone closed, "Shelby must be very mad..." He sighed.

He'd tried calling and texting her, but no response at all what so ever. He was starting to worry.

"Was ist los, Bruder?" Gilbert walked into the room.

"Shelby...she isn't answering mein calls...or texts..." The blonde sighed.

"That IS kinda odd..." Gilbert pondered.

"Ja...I'm vorried about h-"

"ALRIGHT! WHERE IS SHE, YOU FUCKER!?" Yuki kicked down the door and stormed into the Beilschmidts' living room.

"Woah...that's pretty scary..." The albino teen went wide eyed.

"Very." Ludwig was a bit startled.

"I SWEAR I'll tear this place apart if I have to!" Yuki glared at her Teacher.

"Kesese! As much as I enjoy seeing my older bruder tormented...we don't know where Shelby is either." Gilbert lifted the door up and put it back in its place.

"YOU might not! But I bet HE doe-!"

Ludwig stood from his seat on the couch and began pacing back and forth, "I am just as vorried as you are!" He glared at his student.

"Und it is NOT polite to kick down other people's doors!" He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Pfft, not like _I'M_ paying for it!" Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Anyways...it's odd that she's not answering her phone...have you tried calling her?" She asked, frowning.

"Ja. Und texting. Several times." Ludwig plopped back down onto the sofa, face in his hands.

"This is mein fault...I shouldn't have been zhat quick to say such a zhing to her..."

"Yup, it was basically totally your fault." Yuki nodded, not hesitating in the slightest.

"Wow...danke.." The Aryan glared.

"Bitte!"

* * *

It was the next morning...Ludwig, nor Yuki, or even Alfred had hear a single thing from Shelby.

Alfred was aware of the current situation by this point in time.

It was lunch, and he and Matthew were walking to the cafeteria.

"Dude, you SERIOUSLY need to get laid!" Alfred laughed.

"WHAT!?" Matthew looked at his brother, dumbfounded.

"You heard me!"

"She's SIXTEEN! TWO YEARS younger than me!

"Who is?"

"A-Alexis..." Matthew mumbled.

"DUDE! YOU'RE WITH HER NOW!? CONGRATS!" He patted his bro on the back, rather hard though.

"Ow...thanks." The Violet eyed teen smiled.

"ALFRED!? IS THAT YOU!?" They heard Shelby yell.

"SHELBY!? DUDE, WHERE ARE YA!?"

"My locker...i can't get out...I've been locked in this damn thing since yesterday!"

"OH MY GOD! HOLY MAPLE! WHAT DO WE DO, MAN!? WHAT DO WE DO!?" Matthew spazzed.

"Would you Stop being so frigging Canadian for like TWO SECONDS, and help me get this thing open!?" Alfred rolled his eyes, fumbling with the lock on Shelby's locker.

"Gahh! IT. WON'T. OPEN!" Alfred growled in annoyance.

"I'll go get Mr. Beilschmidt! Wait here!" Matthew ran off towards the German room, Nearly tripping.

"How am I related to him...?" Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes.

Within a few minutes Matthew and Mr. Beilschmidt were at Shelby's locker and the teacher took out a Master key to the lockers and unlocked it, flinging the door open.

"Shelby!" He hugged her tight as she stumbled out of the cramped space.

"L-Ludwig...thanks." She whispered, nuzzling his chest.

"Nein problem, liebling." He stroked her hair soothingly.

"Um...dudes...should you really be acting like this out in the open?" Alfred grinned.

"Oh...uhh...ja, I suppose you're right."

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Ludwig invited Shelby to stay at his house for the night. She shyly accepted...

* * *

_ok...i know this was a short chapter..like REALLY short...but next one will be a lemon.. *me gusta*_


End file.
